Aria-Bambi Relationship
The relationship between Aria Monroe and Bambi Carmen, is known as Baria(Ba'ambi/A'ria). They became acquainted with each other due to Zac Andrews and began dating in Lovefool (2) 'and broke up in 'Story of My Life. Friendship History Overview Aria and Bambi became friends through their mutual friend, Zac during working on his play West Side Story. After crushing on Bambi throughout the second half of the 2013-2014 school year, Aria finally worked up the courage to tell Bambi about how she truly felt about her at Degrassi's Big Movie Night. As it turned out, Bambi had been harboring a secret crush on Aria as well. Up until this point, Bambi had only had crushes on boys, and was both puzzled and excited about her feelings for Aria. She and Aria agreed to pursue a relationship right before Aria left too Orlando, Florida before exams start. However, when Aria came back from her trip Bambi seemed apprehensive about their relationship status, as Aria was all too eager to refer to Bambi as her "girlfriend", and a lesbian. Bambi told Aria that a relationship with another girl was unfamiliar to her, and that she needed time to get used to the idea. Aria agreed not to rush their relationship. Eventually, Bambi became comfortable with referring to Fiona as her girlfriend, and even told her that she loved her. However, at the beginning of the summer of 2014 it was revealed that Bambi didn't not whether or not she was moving too Florida. Around this time, Aria's father and mother returned to Toronto to tell Aria that their family's previously frozen assets were unfrozen, that her parents were getting married again and that they'll be moving to New Zealand because Catherine had been hired to work on a big upcoming movie series. In addition, Aria was being considered for a role in the new movie series. These developments put a strain on the girls' relationship. Still, a few days before moving away too New Zealand, Aria seemed hopeful to maintain her relationship with Bambi. Bambi, however, stated that she did not want to hold Aria back from pursuing her dreams. The girls peacefully, but sadly, decided to break up and parted ways with a final kiss. Season 2 Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Lovefool (2) (228) **Broke Up: Story of My Life (243-244) ***Reason: Aria was deeply hurt that Bambi impersonated her which almost ruined her life. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Story of My Life (243-244) **Broke Up: Story of My Life (243-244) ***Reason: Bambi didn't want too hold Aria back from chasing her dreams. Trivia *They both are friends with Zac and also became friends with each other through him. *Both have relatives who have brain cancer. *They both have an interest in fashion. *They both are in the Degrassi Drama Club. *They both have trouble making friends. *They planned the Degrassi Big Movie Night together. *They had their first kiss in a photobooth in Lovefool (2). Gallery Aria-Bambi.png Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Season 2 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:LGBT